Roses For You
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: Ren plans a special Valentine's Day for his wife, Demeter. An early Valentine's Day story I made up.


Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Roses For You

It was almost Valentine's Day in Bayview, and almost everyone was looking forward to that day. Some people never really celebrated this day, but others took it the opposite way.

Ever since he met Demeter, the very girl of his dreams, Ren's life felt complete. With the two married now, Ren wanted to plan something extra special for his wife.

At the store, Ren looked around for Demeter's favorite flower, white roses. He looked around, searching and searching, but there were no roses anywhere.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a clerk.

"Huh? Uh, yes. I'm looking for some white roses," said Ren.

"White roses? Sorry, but I'm afraid you're out of luck there. We're not expecting a shipment of white roses for a full month!" said the clerk.

"What? Oh, well." said Ren. He decided to try another store, but again, he got no for an answer.

Dragging his feet down the sidewalk, Ren looked down, feeling like he let Demeter down. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flower shop, called Flower Heaven. He felt more hopeful this time!

There were roses from all different colors. Red, pink, yellow, and more. Ren looked around, feeling like a little kid in a candy store.

"Ah, hello sir! Welcome to my shop. May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Uh, yes. I was wondering if you had a bouquet of white roses, said Ren.

"White roses? Huh. I feel like those are less popular these days, but I'll check the back," said the man. While he was in the back, Ren looked around.

"Here you are, young man! One bouquet of white roses. That'll be three dollars, please." the man said, handing Ren a bouquet. Ren paid the man and headed back to his apartment.

Meanwhile, Demeter was just coming home from a day off work. She wondered why her husband was acting so strangely today, but she figured it must be Cupid Madness, even though there is no such thing. She chuckled at that thought.

In the apartment, Ren quickly hid the roses in the closet, which were hidden rather well. Ren changed into comfortable clothes and plopped himself on the couch, turning it a soap opera he would always watch.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ren quickly changed it to the Sports Channel, not wanting to let his wife see what he was watching. Demeter saw him and locked the door.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" said Ren, giving her a welcome-home hug.

"Hi. Why are you so cheerful? Is it because of tomorrow?" Demeter asked.

"Nope! Just glad I'm off of work," said Ren.

"Were you watching General Hospital again?" Demeter asked.

"Uh…maybe? Yes." Ren asked.

Demeter smiled and walked inside the bedroom, changing into her nightgown.

"Ren…" Demeter started as she took a seat next to him.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I was wondering, what do you want to do for tomorrow? We never really go out to dinner or anything. All we do is spend time in the house," said Demeter.

"You know, you're right. How about tomorrow I take you out to your favorite restaurant?" Ren asked.

"I guess that's ok." said Demeter.

Ren smiled. Smiling back, Demeter laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch TV together. When night fell, Demeter found herself growing tired, and went to bed early. Ren, on the other hand, would go to bed late, because he had thinking out to do.

The next morning, the noisy alarm clock woke Demeter up. Growing annoyed, she turned it off and pulled the covers back over her head. However, they really did not do much because the bright sun still shined through. Sighing in defeat, Demeter got up and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Huh?" Demeter turned around, noticing Ren was nowhere to be found. She walked out, and noticed something strange in the living room.

"Ren?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady?" Ren turned around, wearing a nice outfit and holding a bouquet of her favorite roses.

Demeter gasped. Now she realized why Ren was acting all strange!

"Ren…what's going on?" Demeter asked, surprised.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my darling. These are for you," said Ren, handing her the roses.

"Ren, these are so beautiful!" said Demeter, running into her husband's arms.

"After we both finish the lovely breakfast, we can go out for some shopping. How about that?" Ren asked. Demeter was a little curious, but just nodded. When they were all done, Ren and Demeter headed out for a day of "shopping." Little did Demeter know, Ren was also taking her out for a special dinner.

Soon the shopping was done, and Ren and Demeter went home, where they changed into their new clothes. Demeter was unsure why Ren wanted her to change. Maybe they were going to have dinner and a piano concert.

They headed off to a fancy restaurant. Why was Ren taking her everywhere? Demeter's head felt like it was spinning like a merry-go-round, only faster. Ren helped her out of the car and headed inside.

"Ok, Ren. You took me all around town today, and now we're here? What's up with you?" Ren's wife asked him.

"Well, I think you might find out when I show you this!" Ren said. He opened the door, where three waiters were there smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they all said. Demeter jumped, with her eyes widened.

"Ren…this is amazing!" said Demeter, with a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't want to tell you what I was doing, otherwise you'd already know everything!" said Ren with a smile.

"This is so amazing!" happy tears formed in Demeter's eyes as she held her husband tightly in her arms. Ren smiled and they sat down to enjoy the dinner.

"Thank you for this special day, Ren," said Demeter.

"You're welcome. I love you very much, Demeter." said Ren.

"I love you too, Ren." Demeter said. They both smiled and kissed.

Now, Ren knew his life was complete.

After all, this was one Valentine's Day they both would cherish forever.

THE END

Hey, everyone! This is just a Valentine's Day story I wanted to do, even though it's pretty early for Valentine's Day. Please review and have a good weekend ;D


End file.
